Supernatural vs Mentalist
by Ariel Diamonds
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester is put into the real world where there is no Angels, Demons or Apocolaypse, they come into contact with Agent Lisbon, Van pelt, Cho, Rigsby and Consultant Jane where in their world, those things dont exist. Will two worlds come together? or Will the collision of their worlds cause TROUBLE? PLEASE READ
1. Supernatural vs Mentalist

**SUPERNATURAL:**

Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the motel where Dean and Sam stayed. "Cas" Dean surprisingly said. "The Angels are wanting to kill Sam, I need to send you somewhere, where they cant find you?" "But we're on our way to the crime investigation(CBI)" Sam replied. Castiel place two of his fingers on Sam and Dean's forehead.

They shut their eyes and to their surprise they found themselves in the same spot, but with the absence of Castiel. "Why are we still here and where is Cas?" Dean said with intensed eyes. "I have no idea, but remember we have to go to the Crime Investigation" Responded Sam. The Winchester brothers did not know they were put into another world where there is no angels, demons, and APOCOLYPSE. They grabbed their jackets and off they travel into the 97Cheva impala.

**MENTALIST: **

"What do we have here?" said Lisbon to Agent Cho

"A 17 year old girl, 5 foot 6 shot three times in the chest, and has a missing pair of high heels." Responded Agent Kimbell Cho.

"Boss, there was a witness over there talking to the Federal Agents." Said Rigsby cautiously.

"I thought this was a homicide, so what are the Federal Agents doing here" Lisbon said angrily.

She furiously walked up to the fake agents known as Dean and Sam Winchester.

REVIEW= UPDATES.


	2. Supernatural vs Homocide

**Chapter 2:** Supernatural vs. Homicide

"Did you see any black smokes?" Dean said with focused eyes on the witness.

"No! What are you talking about, I was just walking, and then I saw her on the floor." Responded the witness with an eerie look on his face.

"Excuse me! I thought this was a homicide, so what are you guys doing here?" Lisbon said furiously.

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Marshalls and this is Agent Nugent." Dean and Sam said confidentially

"LIARS!"shouted out Consultant Jane in such a loud voice

"Excuse me! And who are you?" Dean said as his confident began to fade away.

"I'm consultant Jane, and Lisbon look at the way they flip their badges it looks like they are hiding their identities. Although by the way you guys are GREAT Liars. Almost fooled me."

"Listen, you son of a bitch…" Before Dean could continue, he was stopped by Sam as Jane flew his hands in the air showing surrender.

Dean and Sam walked away almost losing their real identities to the Mentalist.

**SUPERNATURAL:**

The Winchester brothers drove back to their motel confused at what is happening around them.

"Who was that guy back at the crime scene?" said Dean with an angry look on his face.

"I don't know, but he almost caught us. Although he does have great observations. Almost like a psychic." Sam said with a grin on his face. "I don't think this is our case, since the guy did say he didn't see any black smokes and plus where the hell is Castiel isn't he meant to be putting us somewhere safe and not in the fricking SAME PLACE!" shouted out Dean looking into the air hoping Castiel would show up.

Sam and Dean walked out of their motel room off to buy some lunch at a fast food restaurant.

"What would you like?" said the waitress. "I would have a cub salad… and I would have the bacon and cheese burger with extra bacon." Ordered the Winchester brothers. Their meals were delivered to them as fast as a man could eat his own food.

"Anything on the murder investigation," said Dean with bacon and cheese in his mouth. Sam looked at Dean with a disgusting look on his face as how he could eat like that. He then shooked his head and turned his focus on his laptop to answer Dean's question.

"Listen to this, every four years a girl specifically 17 years old, was murdered in the same spot that the girl at the crime scene was at." Sam curiously responded. "Almost like a sacrifice, but how do you explain the 3 shots in the chest." The Winchester brothers still had no clue they were in a different world, but how could they when everything seemed so ordinary.

"hey do you want to call Bobby and see if he has anything on this investigation," Dean said, hoping he could also help out with the Castiel situation. "Sure." Sam responded thinking what Dean was thinking.

Dean flipped the cover of his phone and dialed Bobby Singers' number and to his surprise, the voice said that the number does not exist. Dean was shocked as he dialed the number again, but carefully and the voice repeated itself. "Sam, Bobby's number doesn't exist, that's what the voice says"

"Maybe you dialed the number wrong" chuckled Sam as he knew Dean doesn't do things carefully. "That's what I did, Mr. Perfect. Try it and then you'll see what I'm talking about" Replied Dean. Sam took the phone off of Dean and dialed Bobby's number. To Sam's surprise all he heard was the voice at the other end saying that the number doesn't work and please try dialing the number again. "What is going on and what happened to Bobby's number?" Sam shockingly said. "I don't know, but let's go check his house."

**Meanwhile: (the mentalist)**

"The name of the victim is Emily. Her mother passed away and so it's only her little brother and her father living at home." Said Van Pelt. "Jane, Rigsby and I are going to interview the family while Van Pelt and Cho do some more research on the victim." Commanded Agent Lisbon.

"Yes boss" replied Agent Cho and Agent Van Pelt.

"Where is Jane?" said Lisbon. She searched her office and the attic, but he was nowhere to be found until she found him making some tea.

"Jane, I was looking for you, we need to go and interview the family" Lisbon said in an exhausting way. She was annoyed to be taking care of him, because to her he was a handful.

"You know those fake federal agents at the crime scene, they seem so interesting." Commented Jane curiously.

"That is not important, so shall we go." Lisbon said as she gestured her hand into the direction of the front door.

Jane followed Lisbon through the entry door.

"The victim works at a bar called "The Grub" and finished work at 10:30pm, 20 minutes before time of death," said Lisbon.

"Did she have a boyfriend," questioned Rigsby

"I'm not sure, but we can check the family if they know anything." Responded Lisbon.

"Hey, Rigsby can you search up on the federal agents that we met at the crime scene." Said Patrick Jane with a smile on his face.

"Rigsby don't, and why are those federal agents so important to you!"

At last, they were at the victim's family's house.

Lisbon knocked on the door with forceful determination. The door opened:

"Hello, who are you and why are you here," said the lady with a robe

"Hello ma'am, my name is Theresa Lisbon, and this Agent Rigby and consultant Jane. We're with the CBI and we are doing a murder investigation." Said Lisbon with pity in her eye.

"if this is about Emily, where is she because she didn't come home yesterday," responded the mother with an angry voice.

The Agents looked at each other as they didn't know how to say that her daughter is never coming back.

"Ma'am my friends Agent Rigsby and Consultant Jane is doing a murder investigation because you're daughter is the victim of the murder investigation"

**Meanwhile…. (Supernatural)**

The 97Cheva Impala had arrived at Bobby Singer's house. They shut their doors and walked to the front porch. They knocked on the door hoping to see the face of Bobby.

"Why isn't he coming to the door?" commented Dean.

Sam checked through the window and saw no furniture or any carpet along the hallway. The house was empty.

"There's nothing, like absolutely nothing here. No furniture. Nothing!" exclaimed Sam.

"Wait! Castiel said that he had to keep us safe right" said Dean.

"There is no demons, no bobby!" responded Sam

"Are we put into another world again." Shouted Sam and Dean.


	3. Two-Worlds collide

**The Mentalist:**

"nooo! Not my baby Emily!" screamed her stepmother Ariel. The victim's father quickly ran to the door with bulged eyes and comforting the stepmother asking the agents what is happening.

"Ma'am, may we ask a few questions please, uhh… Stepmother Ariel" said Lisbon looking at her folder.

"Can we atleast have a few minutes to grieve," replied Ariel.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, but the quicker we interview everyone who knew her, the quicker it will be to find her murderer." Said Lisbon with a sympathetic voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHO EVER KILLED HER, I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!" screamed the father with teary eyes.

Patrick Jane looked at the step-mother with a weird look.

"Did you kill her?" pointed Jane at the step-mother.

"Why would you ask such an absurd question, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" said Ariel as she shut the door before Lisbon could say something.

Now Rigsby, Jane and Lisbon are standing in front of a closed door.

"Next time can you just be quiet!" said Lisbon with an outraged voice.

"I agree" responded Rigsby

"Hey, I was just asking a simple question and she got mad, which obviously means that she killed her," said Patrick Jane in a cheeky tone.

"STOP ACCUSING HER, and you don't have any hard evidence, so therefore you don't know if she killed her!"

"yeah, you're probably right," replied Jane. Lisbon rolled her eyes knowing that Jane

is up to something.

"We have to get back to the office"

**Meanwhile…. SUPERNATURAL…..**

"It all makes sense now," said Sam Winchester standing outside Bobby's supposed house.

"What makes sense, the fact that we're in a fricking another world… AGAIN!" responded Dean in an outraged tone.

"Yes, Castiel said the angels wanted to kill me, and so the only way to make me safe was to put us into another world!" intrigued Sam.

".. But I thought Castiel put these things into our ribs that protects us from any creature" said Dean with a confused facial expression.

"That's weird right," responded Sam, also with a confused face.

They went back inside their impala and drove to their motel.

"So what do we do now?" said Dean while focused on the road.

"I'm not sure" responded Sam looking into his laptop for answers, although he knew it was most likely that there would be no answers, seeing that they are in another world.

"How do we get in contact with Cas," said Dean still focused on the road.

" Well, obviously I don't know" said Sam with an annoyed voice.

"Don't talk to me like that,' said Dean angrily

"Well, then don't ask dumb questions," said Sam rolling his eyes.

"What did you say?" said Dean looking at Sam furiously.

"I was just saying, because you're telling me all these questions that I obviously don't know the answers to," said Sam Winchester using hand gestures.

" Well, you know why" responded Dean.

"Why?" sighed Sam

"Because you always think you know everything and that your Mr. perfect who can find any information because he's got the brains of a Wikipedia," Replied Dean with a great comeback.

The car was quiet for a while until Sam had broke the silence.

"We have to get back to the motel and hopefully call Cas," said Dan talking to himself.

"Hey, why aren't you talking," said Dean looking directly at Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes and shaking his head.

"Fine, then let's pay the silent game," said Dean knowing that he will win, because he HATES losing.

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of you trying to control, because you know what you're not my Dad and I am old now, so I can take care of myself," angrily said Sam.

"huh?" questioned Dean

"you know what just stop the car, STOP THE CAR!' screamed Sam.

Dean pulled onto the side not knowing that they had parked infront of the CBI's building.

Sam furiously opened the door and slammed the passenger door and walked out. Dean got out and sighed and warned him that if he wasn't coming that he will without him.

On the other hand, Jane had walked outside of the car and stretched until his eyes had bulged when he saw Sam and Dean Winchester.

Jane had walked to Sam and Dean with a big smie on his face hoping to catch them out.

"Hello Sam, and hello Dean," said Jane happily.

Lisbon saw Jane and knew that trouble was starting so she walked straight to jane and screamed out his name.

"JANE!"…

To be continued…

**REVIEW=UPDATES…**


End file.
